Cydja Brosan nee Damar
Cydja Bern is the first child of First Legate Corat Damar. Through her childhood, she was notorious for hew bratty and spoiled behaviour, often doing things her way and getting into trouble for it. As an adult, she has established herself as a mature, female influence on the other Damar children and is a working single mother as a Professor of Hebitian Studies. Background Information Cydja's biological mother died in a training incident shortly after Cydja's birth. The accident involved a shuttle and a fire, leaving the remains hard to identify. Soon after, Corat hired a live in nanny named Mina, who raised the child for about six years. In 2373, Amity became Cydja's step-mother, assuming the responsibilities of raising the young girl. Once the Dominion War started, Amity and Corat split up, prompting Cydja to go under the care of a new nanny - Questa. As turmoil increased, Cydja was given a guard by the name Eron Bern. He continued to care for her, even when Questa was preoccupied with her own wartime duties. Near the end of the war, Cydja stayed with 'Grandma Bern' in Lakarian City, which was hit by the Dominion bombings. At first, she was assumed dead, but later found and raised by Eron Bern. When her biological father came back from the mUniverse, he offered to give Cydja to Bern, thinking he would make a better father. Eron and Ozara soon married and officially adopted Cydja into their family. Sometime later, Celara Illian is married into the Bern family, assuming role of step-mother, but died of an epidemic which spread over Cardassia. When Eron went missing and is presumed dead in 2380, Ozara was unable to care for the girl anymore. Feeling it was best for Cydja, she is accepted back into the Damar family where Questa and Gweni Damar filled the roles of co-mothers. When Questa died in 2399, Cydja's father married Afon Makla nearly two years later. Toy - Kallie the Bajoran Occupation doll that was specially made Cydja explains just how strange this doll could be: "So how do you play Occupation?" "You take Kallie, she is the Bajoran you see, and then you tie her to a pole, and all the other dolls get to pull her string. Some times her limb might hit another dollie, and then she can get away. It is fun. I had this one doll, that was like Kallie, but her bits went everywhere, and I would lose them..." In addition to Kallie, she had a small dog toy which was given to her by Questa during the Dominion War named Chana. Personal Life Dayin Letho-Evek Cydja met her first boyfriend, Dayin Letho-Evek, shortly after the bombing of Larkarian and quickly became friends, along with Raylon Evek. In 2380, Cydja and Dayin entered into a secret relationship and she lost her virginity at the young age of 13. Unknown to Cydja, Dayin's primary reason for dating her was to get back as Cydja's step-father Eron Bern. When Dayin caught Cydja associating more and more with old friend James Munroe he used it as an excuse to break up with her. Cydja, confessed what happened to her adoptive father Eron about the secret relationship, prompting Eron to have Dayin castrated. Current Spouse(s) Onel Brosan Cydja met her second husband, Onel Brosan, when he was her once adoptive father. When he seemed to have died in the mUniverse they lost touch but she later found out through her husband, James, that he was alive and under the alias Onel. Soon enough, Cydja sought him out when she was having relationship issues and they became lovers. James suspected and it contributed to their divorce. When Cydja was finally alone, she started a more serious relationship with Onel, with an understanding she would one day have one of his children; as well as raising his son Lakar, after the 'deaths' of Lana, Celar and Ozara. Soon after they were married in a brief ceremony at cityhall. They have no children together. Previous Spouse(s) James Munroe Cydja met her first husband, James Munroe, in 2375 (Post 2896) and they seemed to have been destined to be together. In 2374, Eron Bern was assisted by a future version of James Munroe to escape from a Federation holding cell. Bern was told that in the future, James and Cydja were together and happy. However, in another timeline, a future Cydja returns for a secret mission in which she was to assassinate Glinn Letho Sr (Dayin Letho-Evek's father) and explained to Eron Bern that it was the man's son who was responsible for a lot of misfortune in her life, which prompted an automatic dislike for Dayin and reinforced a closeness to James, accepting him more as Cydja's fated partner. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite her father's harsh criteria (sans a dowry). They were married shortly after James finished his masters internship on Cardassia and she graduated for her undergraduate degree. Their marriage was referenced to be in trouble shortly after the birth of their son Eron. Trying to reconcile, they had another child but bad behaviour from their eldest put even more strain on the family. Cydja filed for divorce. They have three children together. Children Cydja has three children with James Munroe named Saharah Selas, Eron Munroe and Odessa Munroe. Please see the link for more information. Cydja adopted her nephew from Celar Bern and Lana Bern after their deaths. His name is Lakar Bern. Cydja has no memory of Lakar due to a change in the temporal timeline. Please see the link for more information. Cydja has one child with Onel Brosan (Eron Bern) named TBA Brosan (Aug, 2414). She used a sample of semen from a past version of Eron Bern in hopes of having a baby with her lover. Education and Career After an incident where Cydja was thrown back into the Hebitian time, she had taken on a liking for archaeology. When she was 16 and graduated highschool, she entered into University in hopes that she would be finished by the time James finished his own masters program. She graduated in 2387 before moving to Earth and obtaining a Masters degree in Xenoarchaeology, graduating in 2391 from Harvard. Between 2391 and 2397, she worked on finishing her PhD and is now a professor of Hebitian archaeology and culture at the University of Cardassia. Cydja has also shown a strong interest in dance, however gave up that dream as a professional career in her teen years. 1 Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Cydja Bern Category:First Generation 1 Hara Illian Category:November Category:2367 Cydja Bern